One Love (Nagato x Yahiko yaoi)
by Abigail-kun
Summary: Story is written before Yahiko started the Akatsuki organization. Konan died when they were kids and there is a tension between Nagato and Yahiko, will Yahiko realize his feelings for Nagato before its too late?Hope you love this story as much as i do. Nagato x Yahiko yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 The Nightmares

**Hello my readers (i have none T^T) i decided to write a story about Nagato and Yahiko(my favourite couple form naruto)**

**I was inspired by AnimexGaming sensei i read her story Lust and Memories in the Rain Nagato x Yahiko and i decided to write my own story :3 so yeah thats all enjoy XD**

**WARNING:Warning: This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. Enjoy reading Abigail-kun.**

_**Chapter one: The Nightmares.**_

"Run Nagato! Run!"-womans scream was loud but it was quickly silent by the Konoha ninjas. The little boy ran throught the heavy rain, barefoot. He was alone, his parents got killed. Nagato fell to his knees. "M-mum.."-he sobbed. "Da-dad."- he couldn't stop crying but he knew he had to run away before more of the ninjas arrive. Suddenly he was surrounded by the shinobi from Konoha."There you are!"-said one of them, smirking at Nagato. "What are we going to do with you eh?"-said the other one. Nagato took a step back but the ninjas where everywhere. They grabbed his wrist. "N-n-no! Leave me alone! No!"-screamed Nagato, his voice breaking. One of the ninjas pulled out kunai. "Time to die!"- he shouted. Nagato closed his eyes he was prepered to die.

"Nagato! Wake up! Nagato!"- it was familiar voice. Nagato slowly opened his eyes and saw familiar ginger hair and brown eyes. It was his best friend Yahiko. Nagato blinked again and slowly sat up. "Is he alright?"- said blue haired girl that rushed into the room with basket full of warm water and a towel around her neck. It was Konan his other best friend. Nagato looked at them puzzled. "Whats going on?"-he asked quietly. Wide awake now. "You were screaming again."-said Konan, she looked worried. Yahiko took the basket from her and placed it on the floor by Nagato's bed. He diped the towel in water and he squized it out. "You scared me, did you had that nightmare again?"-Yahiko asked as he got up and brushed Nagatos hair from his eyes. Yahiko always gives out to Nagato for covereing his face, but now he could see that Nagato was too depressed. "Y-yeah..."-slilently answered Nagato. Yahiko let out a loud sigh. It was third time in past two days, waking up to Nagatos screams of misery. Konan looked at Yahiko as he genlty placed the warm towel on Nagatos cold forehead. "Alright Yahiko."-she began."It's 3 a.m. I'm going back to sleep you stay with Nagato and keep an eye at him."-she said and smiled at both of them. Yahiko nodded and smiled back at her, Nagato just slightly nodded he didnt want the towel to slide down.

Konan left and they sat in awkward silence. Nagatos nightmares started few days after senesi Jiraya left them. Nagato always depended on Konan and Yahiko. He tightened the grip on the covers and he bit his lip in anger. He always made them worried. Yahiko looked at Nagato, he could see his tears building up but he fought them. Yahiko let out another sigh. "Move over Nagato."-he said as he got up. Nagato took the towel off his forehead and moved over. Yahiko laid beside him, it was a small bed so they were squezzed together."Try and sleep now Nagato, I'm here so you have nothing to be afraid of ."-Yahiko said, his voice soft. He was smiling he didn't want his friend to be scared. Nagato turned to face him, he was much smaller than Yahiko. He curled into a ball and shivered a bit. Yahiko wraped his ams around him, Nagato could feel his face heat up. They fell asleep hugging each other tight, refusing to let go.

_Few years later. Somewhere in Village hidden in Rain._

Nagato and Yahiko were grown up now, Konan died becaouse of a heavy flu she had and they didnt had the right medicine to help her. From that day on Yahiko was very overprotected towards Nagato, part of him blamed Nagato for he death but the other part didnt blame him he blamed Jiraya for leaving them when they were only childeren. But now they were 18, well Nagato was still 17. Yahiko had to protect the only person he cared about.

They left their house and now they were heading to the main part of the glanced at Nagato that was panting hard and was trying to chatch up with him. "You alright there? You need to rest?"-Yahiko asked as he turned to face Nagato. The rain never stopped falling, they were drenched. Nagato looked at his friend. Yahiko was way taller than him and he was well build up. Nagato looked like a walking corpse compared to him. "N-no.. im fine."-he fake smiled, he didnt want to be a ran over to Yahiko. He didn't notice a stone in front of him. His foot got cought and Nagato was sure he will fall to the cold and wet ground. He closed his eyes tight, but he felt someones hand on his stomach and gripping tight to his side. "What are you doing? "-said Yahiko. Nagato opened his eyes and looked at him. "S-sorry Yahiko."-he felt so stupid it was so embarrassing. Yahiko helped him to catch his balance again. "You're tired."-he said as he touched Nagatos cheeck. His touch was so warm and comforting. "Come on we'll find a place to stay for the night, its gettin late anyway."- he said and started walking. Nagato followed. "He's so smart"-Nagato thought."He's always for caring for me and ...and hes so nice to me, no ... I'm just a burden to him, i bet you he wished Konan was here and i'd be dead"- Nagato looked down and walked. He missed Konan, she was like a big sister to him, but she was more than that to Yahiko, he knew that Yahiko loved her and Konan loved him. She died the day after he confesed to her. "Hey Nagato look!"-said Yahiko, he sounded exited. Nagato looked was pointing at a medium building with sign saying 'Inn for the traveling friends'. Yahiko was smiling, its been a while since he smiled like that, he must've been tired. "Come on, lets see if they have any rooms"-said Yahiko and he gabbed Nagatos wrist and he dragged him towards the inn.

"Welcome to our inn!"-a bright smile welocmed them as they entered the inn. A girl in her teens was smiling at smiled back and started talking to her. Nagato behind him, he started to look around the lobby. It was a small and cosy place with a fireplace on the right of the room and few red armchairs in front of it. On the left there was a counter and you could book a room and buy something hot to drink there. Hanging from the ceiling was lovely glass chandelier that looked really old. Nagato could see stairs leading upstairs. "Thats the way to the rooms i guess"-he tought. He liked it here, there were people here but not too many. "Oh thats fine."-the girl said."I understand that you dont have much money, you can stay here as long as you like , as you can see we dont have much costumers and it gets kinda lonely."-she laughed and started playing with her hair, clearly she was flirting with Yahiko. Nagato gave her a glare, he didnt know why but he felt angry. He didnt like they way she was smilng at him. "Thank you very much."-yahiko said and he gave her a warm smile. Nagato felt a strong pain in his chest. Yahiko haven't smiled like that at him since that night back when they were kids. He could feel the tears building up but he bit his lip and he hold them back.

The girl showed them their room. "If you need anything im down in the lobby, my father is there too. You'll find dry clothes in the closets."- she said and left. Nagato was standing in the middle of the room, examing it. It was a large room, propably the biggest. On the left it had a sinlge bed, a closet and beside the bed it had a small night table. It was the same on the other side but there were doors on the left leading to the bathroom. Nagato was standing on a very fluffy cartpet,between the bed there was a huge window with two long purple curtains by each side. There was a small fire place in the corner on the right from the door.

Yahiko took his wet coat off and shoes and he placed them beside the fire place that was already burning. He glanced at Nagato which was still standing in wet clothes. He walked over to him."Hey dont stand like that you'll catch a cold."- he said and he went to unbutton Nagatos coat. "No!"- Nagato slaped his hand away. Yahiko was shocked. Nagato never acted like this before. "Whats wrong Nagato?"- he asked. Nagato looked down. "You wish that i was the one that got sick and died not her ..."-Nagato sobbed, heavy tears pouring down his face. He looked up at Yahiko who looked angry. Nagato frowned because Yahiko didnt answer him. "Answer me Yahiko!"-he sceamed. The pain in his chest was too strong, he wanted to know the truth."Yes... I wish she was alive. "Yahiko whispered. Nagato looked at him, his heart breaking, he slaped Yahiko across the face and ran to the bathoom. He collapsed on the floor crying. Yahiko hated him. He cursed at everything. He cursed at Jiraya who left them, he cursed the Konoha ninjas that killed his parents, he cursed at himself because he was alive.

Yahiko stood still with his hand on his cheek that now had a red hand print on it, he knew that tomorow he'll have a bruise. He looked at the bathroom door and he let out a big sigh. "He never lets me finish"- he said. He walked over to the closet and he dressed up in new clothes. He glanced at the door again, he couldnt hear Nagatos loud sobs anymore. He walked over to the door and he knocked . There was no answer. Not even a sob. "Nagato, let me explain, i didnt mean it like that, i wish she was still alive but im glad you're alive."Yahiko said loudnly so Nagato could hear. "Ugh .. you know what i mean." he put his hand on his forehead and then on the doorknob. "Nagato im going in."he said. There was no answer. He turned the doorknob and entered the brathroom. Nagato wasn't there, Yahiko only found his coat. "Nagato!"-he called as he picked up the coat. He looked around and saw there was a window open. He quickly ran to it, it was colder than before and the storm was coming. "Nagato left with his clothes wet and he isnt weaing a coat he could be in danger!"-thought Yahiko. He ran to the closet and grabed some dry clothes, coat and a bag. He ran to the lobby. "Yuno! Yuno!"-shouted girl ran to Yahiko."What is it?"-she asked surpirised. "Nagato ran away! I must find him ! So please keep our room for us okay? "he said. She nodded and Yahiko left to search for his friend. He could feel sharp pain in his chest, the same pain he felt when Konan was dying. "No No No! He cant die ! "he thought as he ran towards the town. He was sure Nagato headed that way. "I can't lose him! Not him!" Yahinko was going crazy. He didnt want to lose Nagato. What were the feelings he had for him? As he ran the only thing that was in his mind was Nagato.

**Poor Nagato eh? :c Where is he? I dunno myslef XD lol me joke hope you enjoyed. I'll upload chapter 2 soon... oh wait... no one will read his T^T ah well. **


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**Got My first review for the story ^^ woooho! XD i get happy easily, anyway here is chapter 2 enjoy. ;**

**WARNING:Warning: This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. Enjoy reading Abigail-kun.**

_**Chapter two: Trouble.**_

Four hours have past since Nagato ran away. It was middle of the nigth when Yahiko arrived to the main part of the Village. "Tsk! Where is he?! "-Yahiko thought nervously. He made his way to the most busiest part of the Village. Nagato was easy to notice so Yahiko was looking around like meerkat out in the desert, but there was no sign of him. Yahiko was now getting frustrated. He failed, he failed on protecting Nagato. He walked into a small bar, he decided to dry himself a bit, it would be a bad idea to get sick now. He sat by the counter and asked for something warm to drink. The waitress gave him warm green tea with lemon. She glanced at Yahiko who was mumbling something under his nose. "Is something wrong mister?'-she asked politely. Yahiko looked at her troubled, since there weren't many costumers she sat in front of Yahiko. "You want to talk about it?"- she smiled. Yahiko didn't know why but he trusted her. "Nagato ran away ...We got into a fight, he never let me finish thats why we fight!"-Yahiko began, he was so annoyed. Nagato always jumped into conlusions without even talking about it. The girl just looked at him and listened. Yahiko continued. "I mean, the last time we had a fight like this was when i told him i loved Konan, he got upset and nearly got killed but shinobi from different Village. "-Yahiko sighed. The girl looked at him puzzeled. "Is Nagato your little brother?"- she asked. Yahiko shook his head. "No he's mine... "- he paused. Who was Nagato for him anyway? A friend? No he was more than that. The woman smiled. "I see."-she chuckled and blushed slightly. Yahiko looked at her puzled. He took a sip from his cup and chatted to the woman again.

_In the main street in the Village Hidden In Rain._

Nagato walked down the busy street. Every part of his clothes was wet. "Why did i leave my coat behind?"- he kept asking himself. He stopped by a small bar, but he quickly start to walk again. He had no money with him so he wouldn't get anything anyway. He didn't care what would happen to him, he was hurt. Yahiko hated him, Yahiko didn't care. Nagato was only a burden to him and Konan. So what if he had Rinnegan, it didn't matter anymore. Nagato walked and walked with his head down, he didn't know where he was going. Suddenly he hit his head of something really hard. He looked up and it was back of some big thug. "Hey watch where you going!"- the thug said as he turned around. Nagato's eyes were filled with fear now. "Oh this one is cute boss."- said another thug as he came out from behind the boss and he was followed by the others. "He is ain't he ?"-said another thug. The boss nodded. "Come on guys bring him to our 'special place'.'- he said as he grabbed Nagatos chin."Lovely eyes you've got there, i wonder how much would people pay just to touch you."- he chukled and let his band take Nagato away. Nagato struggled but he was too weak to do anything, he didn't really care anymore.

"Thank you for your help"- Yahiko said as he walked out to the street. He felt better after the talk with the girl. She told him he better find Nagato before something bad happens, she said this is a very dangerous place after dark. Suddenly he gasped. He could feel Nagatos chakra! Yahiko quickly looked around "That way!"- he shouted in his mind and he ran towards the dark street.

"Hey boss he is so cute let me touch him too!"- Nagato could hear them talking but they drugged him so he could concetrate properly. His body was numb, face blushed and his heart was racing. He was lying naked on the bed with his hands tight to the bed. When they touched his tiny body he would feel sick, no one was allowed to do this to him, only the person he loved. "No one loves me .."-he thought to himself. He felt sick and dirty, he wanted to die right now, he have suffered enough. He closed his eyes and was ready to bite his tounge. "No no my little one, dont do that."- said the boss and he grabbed Nagato by the chin making him squeak because the ropes hurt his wrists they were almost bleeding. The thug licked his neck roughly, it felt disgusting. Nagato shoot his eyes tight, he didnt want it, he wanted to be saved. Suddenly tears poured down his his cheecks. The thugs laughed. "Look boss that little bitch is asking for more!"-one of them said. Nagato looked at the boss terrified. The boss smirked evily. "You think so Akira?"- he asked half laughing. Nagato tired to close his legs but the boss pulled them apart. "N-no ... p-p-please ... no .. no more ... it hurts."-sobbed Nagato. It was too much, too much pain for him. The boss ignored Nagatos request and thrusted inot Nagato hard making Nagato scream in pain. He curved his back and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. "No! N-no! S-s-stop! Ah!... Please."-plead Nagato. He got only evil laugh in return. The boss quickened his pace, Nagato knew he will cum again. Suddenly a loud groan was heard and the boss came again. " . This one is the best one i ever fucked lads."-chuckled the boss as he pulled himself out from Nagato. "Y-Yahiko ... "-Nagato whispered. "S-save me ... Yahiko."-his calling became louder."Yahiko!"-he screamed. The boss looked at him. "No one is going to save you little bitch, you belong to me now."- he said and gave order to untie Nagato. The thugs untied Nagatos wrist which were slighlty bleeding now.

"Who gave you permission to touch Nagato?"-familiar voice echoed in the room. Nagato sat up and looked around. Suddelny he saw Yahiko with kunai in his hand. It was covered in blood. "Who are you? And how dare you disturbing me?"- screamed the boss. He wondered how did he got in here he had 10 of his best men guarding this place. He grind his teeth. "Give him back or else I'll kill everyone in this room"-shouted Yahiko as he dropped dead bodies onto the floor.

"Ya-Yahiko.. "-whispered Nagato. He couldn't believe his eyes, Yahiko is here to save him. Yahiko quickly spotted Nagato on the bed, he was covered in brusies and blood. Yahiko got even more angry. "Nagato hold on there im coming for you."-Yahiko siad calmly even though he was about to blow up. The boss panicked."What are you waiting for assholes get him!"- he shouted and he and his thugs ran towards Yahiko. Nagato looked at the action with fear Yahiko was only one and it was 6 of them. He tried to get up but he was in too much pain, once again he was a burden to Yahiko. The thugs charged fo Yahiko but they had no chance against him, Yahiko quickly jumped into the air and threw 6 kunais, each of them hit the target straight between their eyes. He landed safety on the floor. "What was i worried about... its Yahiko ... he's amaing."-thought Nagato and he found himself blushing because of his thoughts. Yahink ran over to him and cupped Nagatos cheecks in his hands."Nagato! Are you alright?"-Yahiko said. Now he could see that Nagato was naked. Nagato started at him blankly, he was so happy that Yahiko saved him. He could see him talking but he couldn't hear anything. "He's here... he saved me. "Nagato thought. Slowly everthing started turning black, he knew he will pass out any minute, the last thing he saw was Yahikos face shouting.

_4 a.m. Inn for the traveling friends._

Yahiko bought Nagato back to the Inn, he washed Nagato and treated his wounds. Nagato didnt wake up ever since he fainted in that place, Yahiko was getting worried, he could never forgive himself for letting Nagato go. He sat by his bed and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. Yahiko sat bit closer and gently brushed Nagato's cheek, both of his cheeck were covered in blush. "Is the drug still in his body?"-Yahiko wondered. While Yahiko was washing Nagato, Nagato was still turned on, of course Yahiko did nothing. He was too scared that he'd hurt Nagato. Yahiko blushed."Huh... did i wanted to do anyhting to him?"- he thought. He felt confused, why did he wanted to touch Nagato ? He glanced again at Nagato's face, he never noticed but he was beautiful, his place skin perfectly matched to his medium length purple-ish hair. Yahiko found Nagato very attractive now. How come he didn't notice it before? "Wait... Notice what?"-he shook his head. "I've notice his hair and skin colour before."-he thought and took another look at Nagato. "But... now he's ... he's "-his thoughts were disturbed. Nagatos eyes slowly opened up. Yahiko smiled happily. "Nagato!"- he said cheerfuly. "Are you alright?"- he asked concerned. Nagato nodded and slowly sat up. Suddenly he hissed and grabbed the sheets tight. Yahkio sat on the bed close to him. "Whats wrong Nagato are you hurt?"- he asked not noticing that now he was few inches away from Nagatos face. Yahiko blushed, he almost could feel Nagatos breath on his lips. "W-what are you doing Yahiko?"-asked Nagato, his voice breaking down, his throat was sore form all the screaming he've done couple hours ago. Yahiko quickly placed his hand on Nagatos forehead. "Just checking if you have a fever."- he said nervously, it was the first thing that came to his head. Why was he acting like this, his chest felt tight and warm. What was wrong with him? Nagato looked at him puzzled. "His hand is so warm.. "-he though. He closed his eyes and waited until Yahiko was finished. "Okay."-Yahiko said and took his hand away. Nagato opened his eyes and saw Yahiko blushing. "I think you do have a fever, your face is buning up!"- Yahiko said and looked at Nagato."Are you cold ?"- he asked. Nagato blushed and gently shook his head, he looked down. "Oh is the drung still in his system? "- Yahiko thought and he could feel Nagatos feet moving underneath the covers, he looked at Nagatos face, he could see him breathing heavily and his face was now crimson red. "He looks so cute."-Yahiko thought and gently touched Nagatos cheek. Nagato flinched and glanced at Yahiko who was starting straight at him. "Yahiko..."-he whispered. Yahiko shook his head and quickly got up. "Its alright i know, i leave you here and you can take care of the problem im sure."- he said nervously. He didnt wait for the replay and just left. Nagato left out a loud sigh. "He dosen't like me after all."- he said to himself and slipped his hand under the blankets.

**What, did you think they will do it ? O.O its only chapter 2 calm your tits mwhahaha ;3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Is This Love?

**Chapter 3? already ? you just finished chapter 2 o.o I DONT CARE THIS IS STRONGER THAN ME! '^' I MUST TYPE! **

**WARNING:**

**This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. Enjoy reading*giggle* Abigail-kun.**

_**Chapter three: Is This love?**_

"I hope he's fine now."-thought Yahiko as he walked upstairs."I left one hour ago, im pretty tired myself."-He gently knocked at the door but there was no answer. Yahiko opened the door and saw Nagato sleeping in HIS bed. "Huh? Why is he in my bed?"- Yahiko asked himself. Its not like he was gonna get an answer anyway. He walked over to the bed and saw Nagato holding Yahikos shirt near his face as if he was sniffing it, Yahiko glanced at his body, just his right and a bit of left leg was covered. (Nagatos private area too) Yahiko blushed. Nagato really was beautiful, his thin body was so attractive it was just not right. Yahiko looked at Nagatos bare chest, it looked so smooth. Yahiko looked at Nagatos sleeping face. "He won't wake up won't he?"- he asked himself. He slowly leaned forward and he gently touched Nagato's chest."Woah!"- he gasped. Nagato's chest was so soft and smooth, even though it was covered in couple of bruises. Yahiko moved his hand gently across Nagato's tummy. He made sure he did it gently so Nagato won't wake up. Yahiko put his knee on the side on the bed and he threw his body across the bed so he was on top of Nagato but he wasn't touching him. "Nagato."-he whispered. He leaned down and he gently kissed Nagatos lips, they were hot and soft even though they didn't look like it. "What are you doing Yahiko?"- Yahiko though as he broke his lips away from Nagato's. He just kissed his best friend. He blushed. "What should i do now?"-he whispered and looked at Nagato who seemed to be waking up now.

His body froze as Nagatos eyes slowly opened up. Not noticing Yahiko above him, Nagato stretched a bit and he suddenly met Yahikos gaze. "Yahiko!'- he gasped. "Wha"- he was stopped by Yahikos lips pressing against his own. His eyes were wide open but still bit sleepy. "Is this a dream?"-he asked while Yahiko pulled away. Yahiko smiled."Yeah, its just a dream Nagato."-he said softly. Nagato closed his eyes. "I dont want it to end."- he whispered as he fell asleep again. Yahiko didnt move for a while until he was 100% sure that Nagato was asleep. He slowly got off the bed and he covered Nagato with two blankets. He looked cold. Yahiko looked at Nagatos bed and let out a sigh. "I guess i'm gonna have to sleep in his bed tonight."-he thought and he crawled under the bed sheets and he was fast asleep.

The sun was fighting its way throught thick, grey clouds. It kinda failed but at some places where the clouds were weak it got its warm rays out. One of the rays was falling thought the window in their room. It reached Nagato's face and the warmth tickled his skin. Nagato opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He gasped when he suddenly felt huge pain traveling around his full body specialy his bottom part of it. He looked around and he noticed he was alone in the room. "Where's Yahiko?"-he asked suddenly blushed. Nagato remembered his "dream". Nagato gently touched his lips with the tip of his finger. "Was it really a dream?"-he whispered. It seemed so quickly shook his head."Yahiko would never kiss me..."-he sighed."Wait.. why do i get sad about it."-he asked himself. He had so many questions but no slowly got up and found some clothes on his night table, he got dressed and headed to the bathroom.

While Nagato was in the bathroom, Yahiko returned to the room with two croissants with butter, warm green tea and apple and orange, all placed nicely on a wooden tray. He placed them on the table, he glanced at his bed but Nagato wasn't turned to look at the bathroom door, he swallowed a bit and walked over to the door. He gently knocked. "Nagato? Are you okay?"-he asked unsure. The door slowly opened and Nagatos head poped up. "Y-Yeah.. everything is fine."-he whispered. Yahiko smiled. "Alright, i've bought you something to eat."Yahiko said as he walked down to the table, Nagato followed him. He wanted to ask about yesterday... If it was a dream or not, but what would Nagato do if it really was a dream and Yahiko would be discussed by him, or what would he do if it wasn't a dream. "That is possible ... right?"- Nagato thought to himself. He then realized that he had feelings for Yahiko. Well of course he had, but these kind of feelings were new. He stopped and looked at Yahikos back."Is this ..."-he thought."Love that im feeling?"-he blushed. Yahiko turned around and met Nagatos gaze, his eyes were watery and his cheeks were crimson red. Yahiko looked at him puzzled. "You sure you are alright Nagato?"-he asked concerned. Nagato just nodded slightly and quickly sat by the table, Yahiko just shrugged, he knew that Nagato will be a bit 'odd' from now on. He sat on his bed which was tidy, Nagato must have made it before he went to the bathroom. "We'll stay here until you recover Nagato."-Yahiko didn't dare to look at him, if he did he'd probably blush and freak him out, so he just nodded. He slowly ate the food that Yahiko bought him. "Is he still mad about yesterday?"-Yahiko thought, he felt bad it was all his fault that Nagato got hurt. "Listen Nagato."-he said to get Nagatos attention, but Nagato still haven't looked at him. Yahiko got frustrated."Why wont you look at me Nagato?"-he asked, his voice was steady even though he was about to snap. Nagato put the cup down, he didnt dared to look at Yahiko. "I dont know."- he mumbled. Yahiko looked at the floor."I'm sorry, for yesterday, u misunderstood."- he said calmly now. Nagato sat quietly and listened. Yahiko glanced at the side of Nagatos face, thats all he could see. He continued. "I wish that Konan was still alive, i loved her."-he paused. Nagato thought about it. "Loved? Doesn't he love her anymore?"-Nagato thought, did that mean he had some chances? "Chances for what... its not like Yahiko liked him now ... didn't he?"- he thought to himself. Nagato glanced at Yahiko who was looking troubled. Little blush appeared on his face. Yahiko looked so cute when he was flustrated. "Its...Its alright."-Nagato looked stratight at him. "What.."-he said surpised. Nagato turned his body towards Yahiko and he gave a small nod. Yahiko smiled in relief. Nagato smiled back, it wasn't a big cheerful smile but it wasn't a fake smile either, it was Nagatos smile. Yahiko got up and walked to the table and sat in front of Nagato. "I'll peal that orange for you."- Yahiko said and smiled. Nagato nodded. It was as if they were kids again.. it made Nagato sad bit also happy. He was happy that he had his best friend back.

Few weeks have passed and Nagato was fully recovered but he avoided other people's touch... it made him feel uneasy. Only when Yahiko was around he'd feel safe. They were ready to continue their journey. "Thank you for all your help."- Nagato and Yahiko said at the same time, they both bowed and promised to repay the debt as soon as they could. They waved their goodbyes and headed towards the Village which was closer that they expected. They were both wearing long black cloacks and both of them had a backpack, well Yahiko had an extra one with food. They walked in rain which was surprisingly warm. Yahiko led the way and Nagato followed him like a good puppy. Now that it was middle of the day both of them could see the building clearly. Every building was made from metal, it was quiet obvious why. They walked down the road, they were near the ninja academy, they could hear children playing. Nagato glanced at them, boys were playing ninjas and some of the girls were playing hide and seek and some of them stayed inside. Nagato let out a small sigh, he missed his school, he looked away from the kids and kept his eyes on the road. They were going to find some place to start their work for the worlds peace. That was Yahikos and Nagatos great dream but now Nagato dreamed for something else ..

**Boring**** chapter me knows T^T but dont give up on me yet its only the beginning. *sings* Is this love is this love is this love that im feeling? ahh Bob Marley :3 I started typing this chapter yesterday and i got tired and i was finishing it today but i forgot my awesome idea for this chapter so i had to improvise hahaha *nervous laugh*  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

Sorry for not uploading for few days ;-; my computer broke ... I HAD ALL MY CHAPTERS THERE! *sigh* I have to start again T^T but i will put some fluffy stuff as an apology ;3

WARNING:

This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. Enjoy reading*giggle* Abigail-kun.

_**Chapter 4: Home sweet home.**_

Nagato was walking down the street in his rain cloak. He was walking back from the corner store. He stopped by a small shop that looked closed but it was opened. Nagato walked over to the window and saw small porcelain figures. Some of them represented little angels and some of them were just normal human figures, but only one of them caught Nagatos attention. It was a small blue angel with it hands stretched out. Nagato thought it was beautiful. "So small but so pretty."- he said and smiled to himself. He quickly started to walk again. "We don't have much money to buy decorations."-thought Nagato. "We only moved into this small apartment block few days ago and it was so hard to find a cheap place like this."- Nagato let out a loud sigh. Both of them went back to school to become great ninjas, Yahiko because of his great skills passed all of the tests with great result and got into the army quite fast. His Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu was just perfect. They just couldn't reject such a talent. Nagato on the other hand, his Taijutsu wasn't so good. He was good at Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but it wasn't enough to get a payable job at the army. Nagato had to go back to academy he had to learn more.

As he reached old building where they lived, Nagato looked up. Their apartment was at the top of the building. Actually they were the only people that lived there. The lights were on."Ah! Yahiko is back!"- Nagato said cheerfully. He haven't seen Yahiko since yesterday morning and it was nearly 8p.m. now. Yahiko was gone on a mission and Nagato felt lonely when he was gone.

He opened the door. "Yahiko!"-Nagato shouted as he rushed through the door. Their apartment was small. As you walked through the main door you were in sitting room with and black leathered couch and a small coffee table in the middle. Kitchen was in the same room but it was separated with a small long counter, there was a window on the right way and a small fridge situated in the corner. Behind the couch there were three doors, one leading to a bathroom, Nagatos room and Yahikos room. That's all they really needed. Yahiko was crouching in front of the fridge. He looked at Nagato who was standing behind him searching for Yahikos face. Yahiko was in the middle of stuffing the left over's of pizza Nagato had yesterday. "Oh .. hi Nagato."- he mumbled through the food in his mouth. Nagato giggled and walked over to the counter and placed the bag on it. Yahiko got up and he closed the fridge. Nagato started to unpack the things he bought. He wanted to hug his best friend. He missed him so much but he knew that Yahiko would get freaked out if he did that. There was an awkward silence. Nagato turned to Yahiko who was blocking the way to the fridge, he glanced at him. "Oh right sorry."-said Yahiko and he moved somehow he knew what Nagato wanted without Nagato telling him. He flopped on the couch and sighed. He was so tired after that mission. Nagato crouched and started to put the food into the fridge. He got up and cleaned the kitchen from the food packaging. "Sorry i didn't know that you were coming back today."-Nagato whispered but Yahiko could hear him perfectly, he got used to it. Yahiko sat up and glanced at Nagato confused. Nagato continued. "I would have made us a dinner and i would clean the place properly."-he said and he looked down. Their apartment was clean, very clean. Not even a small dust was on the desks. Yahiko smiled at him. "It was a surprise, me coming back early."-Yahiko said. Nagato looked at him. "A surprise?"-he said. Yahiko nodded happily. Nagato blushed. "He thought about me.."-Nagato thought to himself. His heat skipped a bit. He was so happy that Yahiko thought about him. A gentle smile curved on his lips. Yahiko got up and walked over to Nagato. "I guess the surprise worked and made you smiled."- he said as he rubbed Nagatos hair gently. It felt so nice, Yahikos hand was so warm and gentle. Nagato slowly closed his eyes. Suddenly images from 'that' night came to him. He quickly opened his eyes and slapped Yahikos hand away. Yahiko looked at him. Nagato was trembling, tears building up in his eyes, Nagato grabbed his wrist (the hand he slapped Yahikos hand away). "S-S-Sorry .."-Nagato mumbled, his voice was breaking.

Yahiko looked at him, Nagato sure did acted like that whenever someone toughed him but it never happened when Yahiko did it. "Is it because i was gone for too long?"-Yahiko asked himself. He moved a bit closer to Nagato. Nagato was crying, he couldn't control his tears. He closed his eyes but he was forced to open them up. Whenever he closed them he could remember everything. Nagatos legs felt numb, he slid down on the floor. He sobbed loudly. Yahiko kneeled slowly in front of him, Nagato had his knees under his chin he hid his face in his hand. He knew he looked pathetic but he couldn't help it, he had to cry. Yahiko moved closer, he wrapped his arm around Nagatos tiny body and he gently hugged him. Yahiko waited for Nagatos response before he did something else. Nagato did nothing he only cried more. Yahiko gently rubbed Nagatos arms to warm him up and to stop him from shivering. "Its alright Nagato... I'm here."-Yahiko whispered in soft voice. He was worried about Nagato. He wondered will Nagato ever be able to live a normal life but when this situation happened Yahiko doubted that Nagato will ever lead a normal life.

After few minutes Nagatos sobs quietened down. Yahiko bowed his head to see Nagatos face. Nagatos eyes were closed."He must have been very tired form all that crying."-Yahiko thought to himself. He knew he had to quickly take Nagato to his bed before he'd catch a cold. He gently grabbed Nagatos side with one hand and with his free hand he putted it under Nagatos knees. He slowly got up and at the same time he picked Nagato up. It was easy to pick Nagato up since his body was small and light. Yahiko slowly walked towards Nagatos room. He finally opened the door after five minutes of struggling. Nagatos room was smaller than Yahikos. There was a small bed in the corner of the room and a small desk by the window which was in the middle of the room. There also was a small wardrobe few inches away from the door.

Yahiko slowly walked towards Nagatos bed. Yahiko smiled as he looked at the way the sheets on the bed were placed. He remembered how Jiraya senesi showed them how a true ninja did his bed. They were only kids and they didn't enjoyed cleaning their beds. Except Nagato, he always wanted to keep the place tidy. Yahiko let out a silence giggle as the memories came back to him. He glanced at Nagatos sleeping face. His check were slightly red, probably from crying. The small blush matched to his pale skin. "He looks so cute.."-Yahiko whispered. "Wai-Whaaaaah?"-Yahiko gasped but tried to keep his cool. He could wake Nagato up and that would be a bit awkward. Yahiko placed Nagato on the bed and covered him up with the sheets, he was ready to get up and leave but suddenly something cling to his sleeve. It was Nagatos hand."What is it Nagato?"-Yahiko asked nervously. Nagato looked so cute with his sleepy face on. Nagato pulled a bit harder. "-I... I don't want you to leave."-he whispered, he was embarrassed at his own words. Nagatos blush became more visible. Yahiko nodded. "Move over a bit then."-he said smiling. So Nagato moved a bit. It was a small bed so they had to be squished together.

Nagato was facing the wall and Yahiko was behind him. Yahiko was lying in an awkward position, he had to be very close to Nagato or else he'd fall off the bed. He was so close he could feel the warmth of Nagatos body. Yahiko placed his left hand underneath his head and he didn't know if he should hug Nagato or just let him be. He decided he won't do anything until Nagato will ask for it. Fifteen minutes have passed. Yahiko couldn't sleep, it was too warm and Nagato was way too close to him. Yahiko was sure that Nagato was asleep but he was moving a lot in his sleep. Nagato moved his legs and bottom part of the body nearly every three seconds. Nagatos body rubbed off Yahikos crotch. Yahikos face turned red, he got amused by this. He felt so bad. "No No No i have to leave! "-Yahiko though nervously in his head. "But what if i leave and Nagato will start panicking?"-He glanced at Nagato who fidget once more but it was stronger now. Yahiko let out a small groan. "Shit!"- he closed his eyes in case Nagato would wake up and turn around to him. He couldn't feel any movement so he opened his eye. Yahiko could still see the back of Nagatos head. He got relived. Suddenly Nagato moved again, he was turning around. Yahiko held his breath. Nagato was now facing him, his eyes wide open. Nagatos checks were crimson red and he clearly avoided looking Yahiko in the eye. "-Un what do i do now..."-Yahiko thought. "If he will see me now he will hate me!"- Yahiko looked at Nagato. Nagato glanced back at him but quickly looked away, he moved a bit closer to Yahiko. He gathered his courage and looked up at Yahikos face. Yahiko also was blushing, both of their hearts were beating like crazy. "Yahiko.."-Nagato whispered. He looked so innocent, so pure. These were Yahikos thoughts. He looked at Nagatos lips, he could remember how soft and warm they were when he kissed him. Yahiko wondered did Nagato remembered that kiss.

Yahiko glanced at Nagato who was no longer looking at him. Nagato had his sleeve covering his lips, he looked so nervous. Yahiko could feel him moving his legs. "It cant be."-thought Yahiko. He gently grabbed Nagatos chin and he pulled his head up so Nagato was looking at him. "Nagato."-Yahiko whispered. Nagato blinked. "Oh no! He's so close."-Nagato thought. Yahiko was looking deep into Nagatos purple eyes. "Your eyes... "-Yahiko whispered slowly as he brushed Nagatos check. "They are so beautiful."- Yahiko smiled. Nagatos heart skipped a beat. "Yahiko..'- he said again. Yahiko leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Nagatos lips. They were dry but soft, Yahiko slowly closed his eyes and moved his hand on Nagatos side. Nagato flinched but didn't reject Yahiko. He slowly moved his hands onto Yahikos shoulders. Yahiko opened his eyes in shock, Nagatos eyes were closed. He slowly opened his mouth and gently traced Nagatos lips with his tongue. Nagato let out a small moan. Yahiko broke the kiss but stayed close to Nagato. Nagato was breathing heavily, his eyes were half closed. Nagato looked at Yahiko, he was feeling dizzy, his heart was going crazy. He closed his eyes again. Nagato could feel Yahikos hands wrapping against his tiny body. "Nagato ..."-Yahiko whispered into Nagatos ear. Nagato shivered. "Are you scared Nagato?"-Yahiko asked. Nagato shock his head. Of course he was scared but he didn't want to stop. Yahiko smiled, suddenly he flopped over Nagato. He was on top of him now, Nagatos eyes were wide open. He was scared. Nagato gently placed his hands on Yahikos shoulders. Yahiko looked at him. He knew there was something wrong. Nagato looked away, Yahiko gently kissed his check and sat up. "Sorry is i made you uncomfortable Nagato"-Yahiko said. Nagato stayed silent. Yahiko left the room and let out a loud sigh. He bit his bottom lip. "Damm... he will hate me now."- He said as he went to his room.

Nagato was sitting up on his bed holding his chest. He glanced at the door and let out a sigh. "He will hate me now .."- he said sadly and he pressed his head against the pillow, he couldn't sleep that night because he thought about Yahiko and he wondered will Yahiko hate him or what will he say when he'll see him tomorrow.

**Hey guys ;-; my evil sister doesn't like giving me her laptop but i try uploading chapter 5 soon ;-;**


End file.
